Twilight Knights
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander and Faith start something new
1. Default Chapter

**The Twilight Knights Saga**

**By William Gilmor**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own buffy or any of the character's just the story idea.**

**Xander held Faith and gently rocked her as they sat on the bed in her hotel room. After saving her from the Demon bitch Xander brought her home and she had wanted to screw but mid way thru Xander stopped screwing her and instead started to make love to her and Faith was feeling things she had tried to kill in herself for a long time the thing that she was feeling the most was love. In the course of their lovemaking she had fallen in love with him and she was crying because he told her that he loved her and she cried into his shoulder that she loved him. Now she cried as she held on to him for dear life because she found something that meant more to her then anything in her whole life and she was scared it was going to disappear on her.**

"**Hey dry those eyes Faith now that I've found you I'm never letting go."**

"**Promise?" Faith's voice sounded child like as she looked into Xander's eyes waiting for his answer**

"**I swear on my soul and everything holy that I will never leave you my princess." **

**Faith's grin threatens to crack her face "I won't let you my Knight in shining armor." Faith reached up and kissed Xander for all she was worth. As they ended their kiss a flash of white enveloped them and they found them standing in front of the other Scoobies. Then a second flash and a man and a woman stand at the library doors. **

"**Hello everyone I am Metatron herald of the Almighty and Voice of the one true God. I am here because the greatest of all of the prophecies has been for filled."**

**Giles was the first to recover. "What prophecy do you mean?" he stammered out. **

**Metatron smiled "The End of the Slayer Line and the Beginning of the Twilight Knights."**

**Buffy looked at the angel and the silent woman. "How did it happen and who and the Twilight Knights?"**

**The woman passed a scroll to Metatron and he opened it and began to read from it.**

"**When the White Knight who defeated the Codex finds true love with the Dark Slayer the powers of the Red Witch and the Once Dead Slayer shall fail and they shall belong to the White Knight and Dark Slayer. What the Watchers once controlled will be no more the Knight and the Slayer will be joined by the Creator herself in the bonds of the holiest union ever and their line shall never be broken they and their children shall bring about the golden age of man."**

**Giles eyes widened at the speech. "You mean that because Xander and Faith fell in love they now have Willow and Buffy's powers?**

**Willow started to twitch. "What do you mean that MY XANDER is in love with THAT SLUT FAITH."**

**Faith smiled as she held on to her boyfriend. "Sorry Red but he's my Xander now. He's my Knight in Shining Armor."**

**Xander hugged her to him. "Sorry Wills but she is my Princess and I love her."**

**Buffy then spoke up as it finally hit her that she was losing her powers.**

"**What about us you can't just take our powers."**

**Metatron turned and looked at her "I'm sorry Miss Summers but they are already gone you see you and Miss Rosenberg here were only here to help Xander beat the Codex and he created the second Slayer line it just became a matter of time until Miss Tasker here was called. Now it is time for a Wedding." Metatron turned to the Woman who smiled and clapped her hands together. The room was bathed in a white light and the Scoobies found themselves dressed to the nines.**

**With Faith in a beautiful wedding gown and Xander standing beside her in tux. Next to Xander stood Willow in a black dress and on Faith's Right stood Cordy in a white bride's maid dress. Behind them on one side sat Giles, Angel, Joyce, Oz, Buffy, Dawn, Wesley and Xander's parents Tony and Lisa. On the other side sat Faith's parents Harry and Helen Tasker, her Uncle Albert Gibson and her uncle Spencer Tribly. Behind them sat the dearly departed Scoobies Jenny Calendar, Kendra, Jesse and Xander's baby sister Lisa.**

**Harry Tasker saw his Daughter and got up and ran to her she had been missing for years and hugged her for all he was worth. "Dana what's going on here where are we why are you dressed like that?"**

**Faith smiled to Xander he walked over. "If you'll allow sir I'm Xander and we are in what appears to be heaven and we are here because Faith and I I'm sorry Dana and I are going to be married by God herself over there." Xander turned and pointed at Metatron and the woman was smiled and waved at them. "What do you mean GOD IS MARRYING MY LITTLE GIRL?" Metatron walked over and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry just smiled and turned to Faith "You look beautiful pumpkin." He then turned to Xander "Take care of my little girl Xander." **

"**With very breath I take Mr. Tasker." Xander smiled as Harry placed Faith's hand in Xander's then kissed Faith on cheek and shook Xander's other hand then turned and sat next to his wife. Who started crying that her little girl was all grown up and getting married.**

**Metatron turned to Xander and Faith "Lets begin." He reached over and took there joined hands and walled them over to God. **

**God took their joined hands in hers and spoke. "Being this heaven you can hear my true voice with out fear. We are gather here today to witness the union of my Chosen Ones Alexander Harris my White Knight and Dana Tasker my Dark Slayer. Their union is of a love most pure they have formed a bond of eternal love. I am proud to join them together forever." God raised her hand and a cord of pure white light formed in her hand. She then took the cord and wrapped it around Xander and Faith's hand. The cord pulsed then absorbed into them. God smiled "I now pronounce you husband and wife. What I have made whole shall never be broken. You may kiss the bride."**

**As Xander and Faith's lips met a white flash filled the room and the living guests and Xander and Faith found themselves back in the library. Xander and Faith still kissing on the table next to them a 4 tier wedding cake and a number of presents. The Taskers shook there heads as the looked over at the newlyweds. They were in shock not only were they not in Omega Sector but they Gibbs and Spencer Tribly seem to be in a library where their missing daughter Dana was.**

**Dana how ever was wearing a white wedding dress and kissing a man in a tux.**

**Harry was the first to speak up. "What the hell just happened where are we how did we get here and who is that kid pawing my daughter ?"**

**Xander broke the kiss and turned to his new father-in-law and said "You were just in heaven for your daughter's wedding. You're now standing in Sunnydale High School Library, And I am your daughter's husband." **


	2. Knights 1a

**Twilight Knights Chapter 1.**

**Faith stepped in between her husband and her father as a Harry Tasker let loose with a right-cross that was intended to take Xander's head clean off his head.  
**

**Xander saw it to using the skills imparted to him by his Halloween costume and the newly gained slayer reflexes and powers using the flat of his hand Xander stopped the killer cross from connecting with his head and even as he did Harry failed to see the left hook that took him off his feet that his little girl had thrown. As Helen and Gibb ran to help the fallen Harry. Faith spoke to her downed father.**

"**Daddy I am saying this only once and this goes for all of you Mom Uncle Gibb and you too Uncle Spence if anyone of you tries to hurt or do anything to my Xander I will break you in half."**

"**Dana what are you saying?" asked Helen as she tended to her fallen husband.**

"**It means mother that I grew up after you and dad disappeared 5 years ago, I'm a married woman now married by God herself so deal with it and stay away from me and my husband." Faith ran into Giles office as tears started to fall Xander ran after his bride trying to calm her down. **

"**What the hell is going on here?" asked Harry as he rubbed his jaw.**

"**Well sir you are in Sunnydale California and you have caught us at kind of a weird time you see."**

**Giles froze as he was spun around by a pissed off Buffy**

"**Giles what happened to mine and Willow's powers." Buffy shrieked.**

**A cough caused them all to turn to see a man with wings and armor standing at the door. **

"**I'm Loki I'm looking for Xander and Faith Harris." Spoke the winged man.**


End file.
